


Apotheosis

by SylvanWitch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Love Poems, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvanWitch/pseuds/SylvanWitch
Summary: Based on Tony's scene at the beginning of theAvengers: Endgametrailer, this poem is Tony's final goodbye to the one he really loves.





	Apotheosis

**Author's Note:**

> The generous and talented Stony1111 has translated this poem into Vietnamese. The translation can be found here: https://my.w.tt/hneDb6x49Y

They say you’ll be lonely out among the stars.

 

Those distant, burning bodies don’t give you any warmth,

and you’re a speck,

a particle,

subatomic in scope.

 

I’m okay with that.

 

Sometimes, I’d fly over New York at night with my thrusters blazing

just to give people on the ground something to wonder at,

my own kind of star.

 

[ _You always wanted to be a star_ , I can hear you say.

You have that sly grin,

one corner of your mouth quirked,

and you’re turned away so that looking at me doesn’t make you laugh.]

 

Once, I wrote “Steve” so brightly

that his name blotted out the other brightness of the heavens.

 

It’s that kind of love.

 

What’s funny is that he’ll think I’ve been dusted,

a greasy handful of nothing sifted by the wind.

 

But I’m the other kind of nothing—

astral ash,

floating forever in the abyss.

 

In this tin can, I won’t rot.  No oxygen to melt away

the too, too solid flesh.

 

Maybe some future explorers will find my mummy

and wonder how I got here

(wherever here is)

and speculate on the life I led,

the people I loved.

 

[I hope they know I loved you, Steve.

I hope they can read your name in my desiccated veins—

another source of wonder.]

 


End file.
